


Greed

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark Original Percival Graves, Dark lord percival, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Queenie too, Theseus wants to protect his brother, They both know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival Graves, MACUSA's well-known Director of Magical Security, most powerful auror in America, is also the new dark lord that has taken over New York.But only Theseus and Queenie know and they can't do anything about it.So Theseus just watches in horror as Graves tries to court his baby brother.Because Percival Graves has been in love with Newt Scamander since the magizoologist rescued him six years ago. And he promised himself he will have him and will kill anyone who gets in his way.





	1. Chapter 1

When Newt Scamander was 25 years old he learned what cruelty could do to a good man, but he also learned how much patience and dedication could help someone who was being haunted by a horrible experience.

His first visit to New York not only gave him the opportunity to return Frank to his natural habitat, but to meet Tina, Queenie and Jacob. For the first time in so many years Newt had... friends, real ones.

He also met Percival Graves. After the city was almost destroyed and Grindelwald stopped momentarily (he managed to escape by killing the two aurors that were keeping an eye on him), Tina asked him to help her find her boss -the real one-.

They found Graves in a basement; he looked terrible and although it didn't surprise Newt it still hurt his heart to see someone Tina used to speak so highly of like that. In his dark eyes there was only rage, fear and loneliness; it reminded Newt of the creatures he had found during his travels around the world, the ones that had been tortured and starved.

Newt observed carefully as two of the aurors tried -and failed- to approach Mr. Graves. He shook his head; they were doing everything wrong, from the threatening way they moved to the tension of their shoulders and how they held their wands. Graves stood -which surprised him because he was so weak Newt thought he wouldn't be able to move- and tried to attack them.

That's when Newt decided to step in -despite Tina's protests- he walked slowly and knelt down close to Graves while staring at him in the eye, he also showed him both of his hands, to prove him he didn't have his wand.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he promised in a whisper. "I just want to help you."

Newt offered his hand and heard as everyone else in the room held their breath waiting for Graves to do something.

The dark look traveled from his feet to the fingers that tried to reach him and finally up to Newt's face.

"I like your eyes," Graves commented in a rough voice. Then he sighed as he just made up his mind and took that freckled hand in his.

Newt stayed in New York two months more than he had planned to; the first one he spent every morning on a chair next to Graves' hospital bed and reading the books he had about Thunderbirds to complete his research. The other wizard didn't talk much and when he had to reply to Newt's questions he used one-syllable words or growls, Newt actually giggled every time he did that because he reminded him of a very grumpy wampus.

Still, it was more than anyone had managed to get from him. In fact, most of the time Graves refused to see anyone who wasn't Newt, so the magizoologist became the messenger between him and the rest of MACUSA.

Some part of him understood why Mr. Graves didn't want them close, the bitterness about them not noticing the Director they had for months was not the real one must've felt devastating and lonely. So Newt allowed him to be distant, to try and do the things necessary for him to heal mentally, but after the fourth time Tina returned with a sad face from the hospital, Newt decided it was time to talk to Percival Graves.

"You were the only one who noticed and you didn't even know me then," he said once Newt tried to make him think about forgiveness. "They're trained aurors, they had known me for years when Grindelwald showed up wearing my face and they didn't notice. They didn't care."

His voice was dark, almost as if wasn't Mr. Graves who was talking; his words felt heavy, bitter and full of a barely suppressed rage. A shiver passed through Newt's body, but he ignored the sensation and scolded himself for being afraid; that was Mr. Graves not Grindelwald.

"Everybody makes mistakes," Newt said, a nervous smile quirking the corners of his lips up, but not entirely. "They made one, but they're sorry. Just... please don't be so hard on them."

For a moment, Newt worried Graves would refuse, because of the frown that appeared on his face, but then he laughed; a genuinely sound that warmed Newt's heart because that was the time he heard it.

"You're something else, Newt."

The magizoologist chuckled. "I hope that's a compliment."

"It is. It definitely is."

Once Graves recovered completely, at least physically, Newt invited him to live for a while inside his case.

He was eager to help Newt with the creatures and luckily they all seemed to adjust to his presence rather quickly. He spoke more often and spent time with Tina and Queenie (because Newt insisted).

Picquery offered him his job back, but the auror refused to accept it; maybe he didn't feel quite ready to go back or it was just because the President's offer felt a little forced, like the guilt was making her act like that.

And although Newt understood Graves' motivation, he also thought he was capable of handling the job if he decided to take it back.

Newt didn't remember when they started being just Percival and Newt to each other, but somehow it felt like a natural progression of their relationship. One night, while taking care of the Nundu they both began to talk about themselves; Percival was really curious about Newt's past.

He talked him about Hogwarts, about how he discovered he wanted to be a magizoologist and those mornings with his family. He told him about Theseus too, the only family he had left.

"He killed them. All of them," Percival confessed in a weak whisper. "My family."

"I'm sorry," Newt said and he didn't need Queenie's ability to know who he was talking about.

"I have no one." Newt was sure that wasn't for him to hear but Percival's soft and hurt voice reached his ears and he couldn't just pretend he didn't listen.

He thought about reminding him of his aurors, of Picquery, but he knew Percival was still hurt because what happened with Grindelwald so he just took his hand instead.

"Well... You have me," he offered, shyly. "And my creatures."

Percival didn't say anything, he only stared at Newt enough to make him feel flustered and wonder if he had made a mistake, but the auror smiled and intertwined their fingers together.

Something changed the day Newt decided to remind Percival that he was going to go at the end of the month. He nodded, but became more quiet withing the passing days; his eyes started to fill with a dark, fierce determination that one day startled Newt because the look seemed to be directed at him, but it was just a second and Merlin knew he was really tired that night so it probably was just his own imagination playing tricks on him.

"Are you busy?" Queenie walked inside the case with a couple of sandwiches, Newt didn't know he was hungry until he saw them. He took one and was about to call Percival -who was probably feeding the mooncalves- to come, but his friend stopped him by taking his hand. "Wait. I need to talk to you first."

Newt nodded, a little confused. She took a deep breath.

"I think it's for the best... It's not that I don't want you here, you know how much I like you, sweetie, but I think to put some distance between you and Mr. Graves is the right choice."

"What do you mean?" But as soon as he finished the question he understood. "Oh, I get it. Yes, it'll make Percival good not to have me around, he needs to get back in the world to heal completely."

Queenie shook her head.

"No, I meant... Listen, Mr. Graves knows occlumency, so he usually blocks me, but sometimes I can catch glimpses of what he's thinking and there's always something about you. Your name in his head is-"

"He spends most of his time with me, of course he thinks about me," Newt smiled. "Besides, I'm helping him so it's perfe-"

"No, Newt. I think... What he feels about you is... intense. I mean, perhaps it's just... I mean you two are friends and maybe he's expecting something else." Newt stared at her, worried. He hadn't seen Queenie so nervous before. "Maybe I'm just... overreacting, I mean, there are just glimpses... I could be wrong."

Queenie didn't look like she wanted to add anything else, so Newt didn't press and focused on what he was doing before she arrived. Then turned back to his friend.

"Have you seen my photo of... Leta?" He asked, his cheeks turning red. "I lost it days ago and I wasn't being able to find it yet."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that too. I think-"

"Newt, I think Dougal's not feeling well," Percival took his arm, startling him. He wondered how long was the auror in there.

"Sorry, Queenie, I have to go."

"No problem, honey," it came from her lips, yet the frown on her forehead didn't disappear.

The day he had to go arrived; after saying his goodbyes to everyone else, Percival approached him with an intensity that surprised Newt, especially when he felt a hand on the back of his neck.

"You really meant it, right?" The auror asked, bringing their foreheads together.

Newt was overwhelmed by his proximity and the way his dark eyes were glued to his face, like he wanted to memorize every feature.

"You said that I could have you," Percival explained, looking at Newt's confused expression.

"Well... of course, Percival. You'll always have me."

"Completely?"

What a weird way to put it, but Newt didn't spend much time thinking about the meaning behind it, he had no time left.

"Yes. We're friends after all."

"For now," those words came so soft and quiet that days after his departure Newt convinced himself he had imagined them.

"I'll turn New York into the safest city for you and your creatures, Newt," Percival's goodbye came in the form of a promise.

"That's the spirit," Newt giggled. "Does that mean you'll accept the job back?"

A pause. Then the same dark look filled with that determination.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea." he said and only then, almost reluctantly, let Newt go.

***

Six years later

It wasn't that Theseus Scamander didn't care about what happened in America, but he had enough on his plate already with the rumors of Grindelwald being spotted in England again to focus on the other dark lord that had taken over New York.

It was a serious problem though. The entire city had been taken by a wizard no one new the name of; New York was the only place free of Grindelwald's followers, they had been haunted and killed so fiercely the ones left had no other option but to run.

It worried Theseus of course and it made him grateful to think Newt had been so busy to return to that place. Still, he couldn't concentrate on that while having the Grindelwald's problem in England.

So he ignored it, until news about it arrived in the form of a scared, very wounded wizard. He was on his office, with Harris, one of Theseus' aurors behind him. It was late and he walked in the Ministry by his own; on his knees, he confessed to be one of Grindelwald's followers.

He shivered, spitting blood on the floor and staring up to Theseus with something akin to panic.

"I've come from New York," he whispered. "I'm going to die, I saw his face. He will hunt me down I-"

"What do you mean you saw Grindelwald's face?" Theseus asked, not knowing what to make of the whole thing.

"No, no. I meant the other... The one that rules New York, the American."

Theseus left his desk and walked towards the wizard, his eyes never leaving his face.

"You know his identity? You have to tell us."

"I'm going to die," he sobbed and Theseus felt pity for a moment.

"He can't reach you here, you'll be safe."

The man shook his head and licked his lips while looking down to the ground.

"Percival Graves. He's the dark lord."

Harris gasped and Theseus wanted to do the same; he didn't move, his face neutral. Of course he didn't believe him; he knew Percival Graves, he had met him during the war, his brother had saved him, he was the most respected auror in America. His experience with Grindelwald only made him more popular; he was a survivor that took back his position as Director of Magical Security and was now one of the most powerful wizards. They liked him; there was the rumor that everyone wanted him to take Picquery's place but he had refused, but everyone knew the others listened to him now more than they did Picquery; he didn't have the official position but had as much influence as the current president.

Theseus shook his head, Percival Graves wasn't a dark lord. He couldn't be because if he was it meant the whole MACUSA was corrupted.

But the wizard must've seen the doubt on his face because he offered to take veritaserum and when he did, he said exactly the same.

That Percival Graves was the other dark lord.

Theseus paled and sank into his own chair after Harris left his office with the wizard. He asked her to take him to one of the cells; in the morning he was going to make the wizard talk in front of the Minister.

Only that didn't happen because the man was found dead the next day and with him Theseus chance for someone to actually listen because there was no way anyone would believe him now.

He asked Harris to keep the information to herself while he thought of a way to prove Percival Graves was a dark lord.

***

Newt was glad he returned to England the day he did; it was clear his brother needed him, there were shadows under his eyes and he looked a little pale, also the hug he gave Newt was a bit too tight and he always did that when something was worrying him.

"What is it?" He asked, but Theseus only shook his head and kissed his forehead.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

He was lying, of course he was, but Newt didn't press because he had to go back to the Ministry. He could talk to his brother later.

Hours passed, Newt had enough time to change clothes and feed his creatures before deciding to cook something for dinner.

He was finishing when he heard the knock on the door.

"'Seus, I'm glad you're ba-" Newt realized that wasn't his brother as soon as he opened the door. "Percival?"

The auror didn't respond, he closed the distance between them and took Newt in his arms with such an intensity it surprised the magizoologist. "Newt."

He blushed when his eyes met those dark ones and found so much adoration Newt felt his throat dry, his breath caught.

"I've missed you," Percival started to trace his face with the tip of his fingers, stopping on every single one of his freckles.

"I-I missed you too," he mumbled and tried to take a step back, but Percival was stronger. The wizard buried his face in the curve of Newt's neck and he was sure his blush had spread way down his towards his chest. "Uhh... Percival."

"Just a minute," he pleaded and pulled him even closer. "It's been years since I saw you. You never came back."

"I was planning to," Newt assured, his hand caressing Percival's hair, he was fascinated looking at the silver hairs that had grown on the sides. "You didn't write."

"I wanted to have everything ready for you first. It took longer than expected," he said, looking up.

"Everything ready? What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Newt was curious, but decided not to press the other wizard. He invited him to sit and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Percival caressed the back of his hand when Newt gave him the cup.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying not to be distracted by that simple gesture.

"I came to... have a few words with your brother," he said.

"About work, I guess," Newt hold the cup of tea he had made for himself and took a sip.

"Exactly."

"I hope he tells you what's going on because something's worrying him, I know, even if he says he's okay."

Percival frowned for a second before grinning back at Newt.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

***

But Theseus wasn't; Newt was sure he was about to get sick, judging by how pale he got when he walked in his own house. He saw something behind Newt's back that made his eyes lose all his life in seconds, he was petrified.

"What is it, 'Seus?" Newt touched his forehead, but he didn't have fever. He turned but saw nothing behind him, it was just Percival. "Come, you need to sit."

Newt took his brother by the hand and guided him to his own couch.

Theseus looked from him to Percival and smiled at Newt. "I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy that's all."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No... not yet. Maybe a tea, please."

Newt didn't waste anymore time, he returned quickly to his brother's side. Only when he assured he was completely fine and the colour returned to his face, Newt felt comfortable enough to leave him with Percival.

"I'll go check on my creatures," he excused himself. "I'm sure you two have so much to talk about."

"Indeed," Percival smirked.

***

It was a nightmare. Theseus want it to be a nightmare. Sadly, he was very much aware he wasn't dreaming.

But perhaps Percival Graves visit was a coincidence, because he had been careful, there was no way he could-

"I know," the words sank Theseus further into the chair. He choked. Instinctively, he looked back at the stairs; his brother was probably inside his case by then.

"How? There's no way. The only one who knows is Har-" he bit his own lip, he couldn't put someone else at risk.

"You mean Amelia Harris?" Percival grinned, amused. "I like her. She's very loyal."

Theseus' vision was turning black; he shook his head and composed himself, he had to be strong for Newt.

"Please leave my brother out of this," he begged. "He doesn't know, I swear."

Percival laughed, but the sound was humorless, empty. It sent chills down Theseus' spine.

"I would never hurt Newt," he said then and looked almost offended at the mere thought. "In fact, he's the only reason you're still breathing."

"What do you want?"

"I want Newt, of course," he said. "But I guess you're talking about right now... I just want you to get out of my way. Because if you don't, if you tell Newt anything about this, I'll kill you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," he nodded, feeling sick.

"Much better. You'll be a great brother-in-law."

No, he will never let Newt in Percival Graves' hands, he just needed time to think how to get them both out of that problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was off. Newt wasn't entirely sure, but, for a moment, when he came back to the living room, he felt tension coming from his brother's body. He sat beside him and was about to ask when Theseus turned and smiled at him like he always did.

Maybe it was his imagination because Percival looked perfectly fine; he was grinning from ear to ear and staring at Newt with that intense look of his... the same one that always made him think that the auror wanted to memorize every single one of his features. But it was okay, it was just the way Percival was.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked to break the silence and also because he liked Percival's company.

Theseus' clenched his jaw, the movement was so sudden and so hard Newt thought for a moment he'd break a tooth. He took Newt's hand in a grip that was almost painful.

"I'm sure Percival has better things to do. You know, being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and all, he probably has to go back to New York." Theseus said and Newt felt ashamed because his brother was right.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry I-"

"Actually, dinner sounds great. I'm starving," Percival cut him off. His dark eyes never leaving his. "But if your brother doesn't want me here I can go, I don't want to impose."

"That's ridiculous!" Newt giggled. "Of course my brother wants you to stay. Right, 'Seus?"

Theseus nodded, but his grip on his little brother's hand hardened so much Newt couldn't help but gasp.

Percival noticed and stood up in a quick movement that surprised both brothers. A flash of rage crossed his eyes as he glared at Theseus.

"You're hurting him," he growled, showing his teeth like a wild wampus.

Theseus blinked and turned to Newt, embarrassed; he let go of his hand as if the skin burned him.

"I'm sorry, Newt," he mumbled. "I wasn't paying atten- I didn't mean-"

"I know. It's okay, I'm not hurt," he assured, then he looked up at the other auror. "I'm fine, Percival."

But the Director didn't listen, he helped him up and pulled him towards his body. Newt saw Theseus grimacing, but his brother didn't move from his spot.

Percival relaxed as soon as he saw Newt's hand was perfectly fine and touched it slowly with the tips of his fingers before kissing it.

Newt blushed, feeling heat spreading from the back of his hand to the rest of his body. Theseus groaned.

"Percival said he was starving... c'mon, let's go and set the table," Theseus said, basically yanking Newt away from the other auror.

"Is something wrong, 'Seus?" Newt asked as he entered the kitchen; the dinner he had made was cold by then so he had to heat it again.

Theseus looked behind him, like he was afraid of being discovered doing something wrong. Then he stopped and looked at Newt for a long moment before his lips parted.

No sound came from them. Instead, he closed his mouth and shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said with a smile. "I'm just tired."

***

It was weird to do all the talking, usually Theseus was the one in charge of the conversation, but this time he was oddly focused on the lasagna on his plate. Still, it wasn't uncomfortable since he already knew Percival and he always seemed so interested in magical creatures that it wasn't hard for Newt to keep talking.

"Speaking of magical creatures," Percival said. "Seraphina and I think MACUSA needs a wizard with your abilities, Newt. She told me to offer you a job as a consultant. You see... New York has improved since the last time you visited, but we still need someone like you to protect the creatures that are being sold, to change the laws in America."

Newt beamed at the words. The thought of working at MACUSA excited him, especially if by working for them meant helping more creatures.

He started to think of all the things he could do in there, all the new creatures he could study...

Theseus hit the table with his fork, the thing got stuck. The sound startled Newt.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened," Theseus blurted out, then looked back at Newt. "You have to think about it very well, little one. Remember that you need to travel constantly. And this job might not-"

"It won't be a problem," Percival cut off Theseus, but he never looked away from Newt. "You're free to go wherever you need to. But you always have to come back to New York."

Well... That sounded quite good to Newt.

"You have nowhere to stay and renting a flat could be quite expensive," Theseus reminded him.

"You can stay with me, Newt. I have so many rooms in my house that I don't use anyway." Percival offered.

His brother paled.

"I completely forgot about your friends," he said, before Newt could even open his mouth. "The Goldsteins, right? You can stay with them, so you don't have to bother Percival."

To Newt's bewilderment, the Director frowned at his brother, but when he turned to him, a smile appeared on his face.

"Miss Goldstein told me they're not allowed to bring men to the building. She also said last time you stayed with them you caused them many problems with their landlady."

Newt blushed and looked down, feeling embarrassed, he didn't know that.

"I'm sure they're not angry at you for that," Percival assured. "It's okay. As I said you can stay with me, if you decide to take the job."

"Yes," Newt said in a heartbeat.

"But little brother-"

"I have a portkey that can take us to New York right now," Percival ignored Theseus.

"Now?" He blurted out before biting his bottom lip. He wasn't sure, his brother was acting weird and Newt was afraid he was getting sick.

Theseus rose from his seat, Percival did the same.

"Wait, you can't just take him," his brother snapped and Percival eyes darkened.

Newt looked at his brother; sure Theseus could be quite protective at times, but not like that. Why out of the sudden he was baring his teeth at Percival?

Perhaps it was because he was scared of Newt living in New York permanently? Or because he feared that Newt could get hurt and Theseus wouldn't be there for him when that happened?

"I promised to spend a few days with my brother," he finally cut in and he watched as Theseus' shoulders relaxed.

"He can come with us," Percival offered. "He can stay a few days with us so he can see for himself you'll be perfectly fine in New York."

"That'd be great!" Newt beamed. "You heard that, 'Seus? I'll introduce you to Tina and Queenie! I know you'll like them."

Theseus' mouth was a fine line, but he managed to smile back at him.

"He's obviously worried about you, I understand that. He just needs time to realize you'll be completely safe with me." Percival smirked. "Right, Theseus?"

When his brother nodded, Newt chuckled and hugged him.

"Don't be silly, 'Seus! You know I can take care of myself." He reminded him.

Theseus kissed his forehead.

"I guess I'm just being a little overprotective," he said. "Can you blame me? You're the only family I have left."

He was talking to Newt of course, but the last few words escaped from his mouth while he looked at Percival.

"I'm just offering him a job, it's not like I'm going to take him away from you." The auror commented, smiling. "You can visit him whenever you want."

Theseus didn't smile back.

"You're coming with us, aren't you?" Newt asked. "I want you to meet my friends."

"Of course I'm coming, little one."

***

They arrived at night so they went directly to sleep after Percival showed them their bedrooms, Theseus insisted on taking the one just next to Newt's making the magizoologist roll their eyes.

Newt felt happy to see so many familiar faces in MACUSA; all of them looked glad to see him back.

Then Percival had to talk to Picquery and Newt could take his brother to Tina's office. Luckily, her sister was there as well.

Both received him with a warm hug.

"Newt! It's been so long!" Tina breathed and smiled. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too. Both of you!" He wanted to mention Jacob as well, but he knew it wasn't safe to talk about him inside MACUSA.

The sisters greeted his brother with a polite shake of hands, but when was Queenie's turns the smile on her face vanished for a second.

"So you know too," she muttered.

Theseus blinked in confusion.

"She's a legilimens." Newt explained, then asked. "What's she talking about, 'Seus?"

Tina rolled her eyes.

"Probably nothing important," she said. "Queenie, we've talked about this. It makes people uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine," Theseus assured while looking at her.

Then, after a couple of seconds, she nodded.

Newt frowned, but forgot about it as soon as Tina asked about Pickett.


	3. Chapter 3

Queenie knew Percival Graves was smart; he found out in a couple of days her talent and the fact that she was aware he was the new dark lord.

In a couple of days she knew Graves never forgave any of them for not noticing, for leaving Grindelwald wear his face and live his life. She knew Graves was in love with Newt Scamander, but his love was difficult to understand for her; his thoughts were intense and possessive and Queenie wasn't sure if she wanted her friend to be with someone like Graves, even though she was sure he would never hurt him, even though Graves was willing to give Newt anything his heart wanted.

She saw glimpses, only glimpses of Graves' mind, enough to know he could be dangerous, but never to have what she needed to anticipate his next move.

But it was enough to know Newt was too pure for someone like him.

Queenie sighed, feeling a little down when she entered Graves' office that afternoon. Theseus Scamander and Newt were with Tina, probably listening to her talking about the rules of MACUSA.

It didn't matter what she knew, she couldn't do anything about it, she was warned since the beginning that she could not speak to anyone about it. There was too much to lose; Graves knew about Jacob and there was also her sister who knew nothing and was safer that way.

"Roberts said you wanted to see me, Mr. Graves," Queenie walked inside after hearing the wizard's voice calling out for her.

"Yes, Miss Goldstein," he smiled, pleased to see her, which usually meant nothing good for her. He waved his hand and the door closed behind her. "Please have a seat."

Queenie tried to smile back and did as she was told.

"You look tense, Miss Goldstein. Is something bothering you?" Graves asked staring back at her; he always had a way to look at other people like he was trying to study them. It always made Queenie uncomfortable, perhaps because she had some access to his mind. Right now she could hear him thinking about Newt's brother. He was not happy. "Is there a problem with Theseus?"

Queenie shook her head, maybe too fast to make it believable.

"No, it's fine," she said and she felt relieved to hear that her response was enough to convince him.

"Good. I need you to tell me if he's planning something. I think I made my point clear, but Theseus is stubborn and sometimes he needs a reminder."

Queenie grabbed the fabric of her skirt, trying not to show anything on her face; she had just promised Theseus Scamander that she was going to help him.

"Of course, Mr. Graves."

"Also, I need you to help me with Newt," Graves smiled again, only this time his expression was sincere and Queenie could see a flash of what he was before: a good man. "I want to court him. But I don't want to chase him away so please tell me how should I proceed."

Queenie closed her eyes; sometimes she liked to imagine that Graves and she were friends and this conversation was completely different; she'd be helping two of her friends find love.

She opened her eyes.

"It's been a long time since Newt saw you and you know he's very shy, so the best for you is to be patient. You have to be his friend first. You have to earn his trust," Queenie told him, perhaps the last words were said with more emphasis than they should, but she wanted him to know that he could still go back, he could start again and be with Newt as Percival Graves, as the man he was before turning himself into a dark lord.

"Well, Miss Goldstein... It seems you'll be spending some time with my Newt for the next week. I need to know what he likes, what he doesn't and what exactly do I need to do to earn his trust as you said."

Queenie had a gift and she couldn't help sometimes and hear what the others were thinking, but that didn't mean that she wanted to do it, that didn't mean she wanted to use it, because sometimes those thoughts were too intimate, too personal...

She didn't want to do that to Newt.

"Mr. Graves, I think-"

"How's your friend? The no-maj... I hope he's okay, I like him."

Queenie gasped, the grip on her skirt became tighter.

"He's... f-fine," she breathed.

Graves smirked. Queenie couldn't hear what he was thinking, he was blocking her completely.

"I'm glad."

"That'll be all, Mr. Graves?" She asked, managing to keep her voice steady.

"Actually, I just need one last favor. Find out if Newt had lovers. I want to know their names."

Leta. She had heard her name in Newt's mind, but she wasn't going to say it out loud. Although she suspected he already knew about her; Queenie sometimes could see flashes of the photograph Newt had lost in Graves' mind, but the image always ended in pieces.

"And I want to know if they hurt him," he added. His eyes darkened.

Queenie nodded again because she didn't trust her own voice anymore.

***

Despite his brother's protests, Newt went to Percival's office; he wanted his creatures to see him again.

"Would you come to see them?" He asked.

"Of course, Newt. I would also like to help you feed them," Percival replied, his hand caught Newt's and the magizoologist almost beamed at the other's enthusiasm. He was so glad to have found someone that liked magical creatures as much as he did.

"I'll help you too," Theseus walked in the office.

"Thanks, 'Seus!" He said, grinning from ear to ear at him, right before jumping inside the case.

***

The two of them were very helpful and the creatures were happy to see them both again. Percival even gave the Niffler a galleon and the creature looked back at him with adoration and Newt couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Please don't spoil him," Newt said, although he wasn't angry. "He doesn't deserve it."

"I'm bribing him actually, so he stops stealing my pocket watch." Percival smirked and Newt chuckled.

"I wouldn't be that hopeful if I were you," he said, blushing bright red when he felt Percival's arms around him.

"I thinks it's time for us to eat as well," Theseus approached, his hair was a mess and he looked so tired already.

"I think 'Seus right, Percival." Newt said and detached himself from the other man.

"Let's go back to my place, I'll make you dinner," Percival offered, taking Newt's hand. "You're invited too, Theseus."

"That's very kind of you, Percival," Newt commented. He was so grateful for everything the Director had done for both of them; he was sure Percival was a busy man and still he had made the time to help him with his creatures.

"Anything for you, Newt," Percival said and he felt the heat returning to his cheeks.

His brother was frowning, but didn't say anything. Newt rolled his eyes and make a mental note to ask Theseus what was going on with him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Newt didn't see the glare Theseus threw at Percival Graves that morning in his office, for he was so focused on the book the Director had given to him.

It was about the Phoenix; a beautiful red/orange book with the drawing of said creature on its cover and the Phoenix moved his wings every time Newt looked at him.

Newt was so happy when Percival handed him the book that he threw himself to the auror's arms and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad you liked it," he whispered in his ear, pulling him even closer.

"I've been searching this for years," Newt said, a little surprised. "It's perfect!"

Percival sighed happily and kissed Newt's forehead making the magizoologist blush and giggle, delighted.

The way Theseus' huffed got muffled by the sound of Newt's feet on the floor when he finally moved away from Percival. But he noticed his brother's bad humor right away because Theseus didn't seem like he wanted to hide his irritation. With both arms crossed over his chest he kept glaring at Percival, although that didn't bother the Director in the slightest.

"It's amazing how you found and decided to buy that particular book, the same one my brother has been looking for, the one he wanted the most," Theseus commented through gritted teeth; he was grinning or at least trying to because to Newt it looking more like an animal baring his teeth at other.

"I'm as surprised as you are," Percival smirked.

Newt who was already reading the book almost with an excited hunger in his eyes, decide that his brother was just being annoying for no reason and looked back at Percival.

"Thank you," he said one more time. "You're a great friend."

"I like making you happy, Newt," he admitted, caressing the other's cheek with his thumb.

Yes, Newt was indeed happy. So much his heart was almost jumping out of his chest at the moment. It didn't help that Percival was staring at him with that intense way of his. He liked him and was really glad that he was his friend.

He was so happy he thought the feeling would last all day, but it vanished when he saw Tina and Queenie that afternoon. Not because he didn't want to see them, but because Queenie looked a little down.

Tina seemed impressed and amused when Newt told him about the gift, but Queenie pressed her lips together and looked at her hands.

"Are you okay, Queenie?"

"Of course, sweetie, don't worry about me," she said, a smile appeared on her face, but it wasn't as bright as it used to be. "I'll go to keep working."

"Something's worrying her," Tina told him as soon as her sister disappeared. "But I don't know what it is."

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready," Newt tried to cheer his friend up.

***

"You're helping him," Theseus didn't like the idea of leaving Newt's side while being in MACUSA, but at least he at the moment he was in auror Goldstein's office and not with Graves. Besides, he needed to talk with Queenie Goldstein privately.

He could make clear, when he took her to the cafeteria that he wasn't angry, but he knew she could find out on her own because of her ability.

"I have no choice," she said. Theseus nodded.

"I know." He sighed. "What does he really want with my brother? I assume you've seen his mind already."

"Only glimpses," Miss Goldstein said. "But it's enough, because he's thinking about Newt almost all the time."

Theseus tensed and the witch tried to take his hand to calm him down, but he moved his hand away from hers.

"He wants Newt to fall in love with him," she breathed.

"Why?"

"Because he loves him. He wants to marry Newt... to have a life with him. Mr. Graves thinks he's the only good thing left in this world."

Theseus looked at her, a deep frown appeared on his face.

"Graves is not in love with my brother, he's obsessed," he growled.

"I'm not sure about that," Miss Goldstein admitted and when saw the glare Newt's brother threw at her she added: "But that doesn't mean I want Newt to be with him. Not like this."

"We have to think of something," Theseus pleaded, desperate. "You have to help me, please."

"I will... I'll try. But we must be careful. Mr. Graves cannot find out about this," she warned him, eyes dark with fear. "I could lose the people I love."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful."

***

Newt didn't know Seraphina Picquery as much as Percival did, so when the witch offered to accompany them to Newt's first case and the Director told him it was not something she would normally do, he believed him.

Percival also explained him that lately Picquery had been trying to earn back the trust of the wizarding community, the same trust she had lost after Grindelwald had tried to put his hands on an obscurus. And although Newt didn't agree with Picquery's methods sometimes (she was the one to give the order to kill Credence) he didn't think she was a bad person.

But, as he realized after entering the building where the group was hiding, he had a very different way to see the world.

They suspected the group had with them a magical creature and although Newt suggested the best way to approach was to try to get inside as silently as possible, Picquery wanted to end things as soon as possible. The problem was when the traffickers noticed, one of them decided to create a distraction by freeing the wampus they had with them. The creature was scared and desperate; he had been tortured for years and his fear had turned him into an aggressive creature. Or that's what the others said days later, when they found out the wampus had growled at Abernathy.

Newt was there too; he had managed to convince the auror to stop himself from attacking the creature and follow his instructions. As the magizoologist explained, the wampus just wanted to find the way to get out and wouldn't hurt Abernathy if he listened to Newt.

And he did, he moved as Newt instructed while the magizoologist approached and tried to earn the creature's trust.

He didn't have time to do that, because a spell hit the wampus left side and killed him instantly. Newt first reaction was to fall to his knees beside the creature and try to save him, but it was too late. The second reaction was to turn and confront the attacker for he had thought it was one of the traffickers.

It wasn't. It was Picquery.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scamander, I cannot take risks," she explained as soon as she saw the tears falling from Newt's eyes.

"He wasn't going to hurt anyone," Newt sobbed. "I had it under control."

"You know what would happen if I lose one of my aurors while I'm in charge of a case?" She blurted out, but Newt couldn't do what she wanted. He couldn't agree with her, not when the wampus' body was still warm in his arms.

Theseus tried to calm him down; he put his arms around him and rubbed his back. Percival tried to wipe off his tears, he kissed him on the cheek and left him with his brother before to talking with Picquery.

Newt found out later (because the aurors couldn't stop talking about it) that Percival Graves had an argument with the President.

"Is that true, Queenie?" He asked, minutes later. He didn't want Percival to have problems because of him.

"Yes," she said and only then Newt noticed she looked pale.

But before he could ask her what was going on, Theseus took his hand and looked back at her.

"Is he angry?" His brother asked almost like he was afraid of the answer.

"He's furious."


	5. Chapter 5

Newt was glad to find the occamy the moment he did, because even though the creature was tired and had been obviously been abused by her captors the little one was strong enough to survive.

"Hello, girl," Newt smiled at her and she looked right back from the cup she was in. She was scared of everything, but at least seemed to think that Newt was not going to hurt her.

That time the aurors of MACUSA didn't have a chance to fight; the traffickers were dead. All of them.

"They probably encountered another group," suggested Abernathy.

"Maybe they found the new dark lord's fanatics," said Tina, looking a little disgusted at the scene before her.

Although Newt had seen worse that didn't mean he was used to such cruelty so he preferred to focus on the little occamy.

"But why?" Weiss asked. "And why leave the beast? There's no indication that the dark lord's followers traffic with magical creatures. They've been seen with dark items, potions but never... not once with magical creatures."

Newt wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, but his brother's expression had made him look away from the occamy.

For the movement of his eyes, Newt knew Theseus was staring at the bodies and he looked almost sick at the sight. Newt was surprised, not because that wasn't something horrifying but because he knew Theseus had seen something similar during his time in the war. But there was something more and that something was tormenting his brother.

He was going to ask, but then Percival walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can keep this conversation at MACUSA," he told to his aurors. "We won't find anything else in here. And I'm sure Newt wants to go back home to take care of the occamy."

He said that last part with a fond smile directed towards Newt and he nodded quickly realising too late that Percival had referred to his house as Newt's home.

The thought made him blush, but he dismissed it quickly thinking that Percival probably didn't mean it like that.

"Come, Newt. I'll take you," he said, caressing the reddish curls on the back of his head. "The rest of you, take care of this and wait for me at MACUSA."

"You don't have to," Theseus interrupted. Newt noticed how hard was for his brother to smile. "I mean I can take him. You have work to do."

"It's not a problem," Percival assured him, taking Newt's arm and he turned before Theseus could say anything else and the next thing Newt knew was that they were outside Percival's house.

Theseus apparated just seconds after them and the relief lit up his features as soon as his eyes met Newt's.

"I'll leave you with your brother," Percival said, kissing Newt's cheek. "I'll try to be back soon."

"Goodbye, Percival," Newt smiled, face burning. He turned around, walked inside the house and waited for his brother to follow.

Newt wanted to ask him what was going on with him, but Theseus didn't look like he wanted to talk. Instead, they both got inside the case and while Newt made sure the new occamy adapted to her new environment, Theseus started to feed the creatures.

When they both were completely exhausted and Newt was about to suggest to get out, Theseus begged him to stay.

"What if we sleep here tonight?" He said, taking Newt's hand.

"What is it, 'Seus? What's worrying you?"

"Nothing... I'm fine... I just- please?" Theseus sighed. "I think those bodies... They reminded me of... back then."

Newt hugged his brother.

"Okay, we'll sleep here tonight." He promised and decided not to ask more questions.

***

Newt suspected his brother didn't get enough sleep the night before, but at least he looked better in the morning.

When they both got out the case the house had a delicious aroma of french toast.

"You fell asleep inside the case," Percival commented. "You must've been really tired."

"Yes, we were," Newt said when he entered the kitchen.

"Here," Percival put a plate with toast, strawberries and honey in front of Newt. "I'll make some tea."

"Thanks!" Newt blurted out and did something without thinking: he leaned in and kissed Percival's cheek. The world seemed to stop for a second because the three men in the room were equally shocked.

Percival looked at Newt with a increasingly pleasant surprise on his face while the magizoologist was blushing mumbling and apology and Theseus eyes opened wide. He looked alarmed.

"I'm sorry I-" but Percival cut him off before he could continue and took one of his hands in his.

"It's alright, Newt" the auror assured. "Besides, it's only fair since I've kissed you many times already."

Newt was still embarrassed, but a part of him was feeling a little better.

A tap on the window made them all turn around and Newt couldn't help but run towards the sound and opened the window so the beautiful owl could get inside. It seemed to carry a message from the Ministry, one that was addressed to Theseus. The creature delivered the letter, but seemed content on letting Newt to pet him while he waited for a response.

Theseus paled.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked.

"They want me to return to the Ministry," he said like it was a death sentence. "I need to go."

"Did something happen?"

"No, Newt... They just want me to keep looking for Grindelwald," Theseus said. He wrote something down in a piece of paper and gave it to the owl with two galleons.

"When do you leave?" Percival asked and Theseus glared at him.

"In a couple of hours."

"I'll go back to MACUSA," the Director said. "Talk your time to say your brother goodbye, Newt."

Percival smiled and told Theseus he was welcome anytime to which his brother didn't respond.

"Come with me, Newt," Theseus said, once Percival was gone.

"Don't be silly, 'Seus. I have a job here," he replied.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself. Besides, Percival will be with me. You have nothing to worry about."

Theseus looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead of opening his mouth he showed Newt one of his old ties.

"I'll turn this into a portkey. I'll leave it in your room," he explained.

"Why would I need-"

"It'll take you to my house, our house," he corrected himself and then took Newt's hand. "Use it if you feel something's wrong. If you need me, if you're scared... And you must promise you won't tell anyone about it."

"But-"

"Don't tell Tina or Percival... No one Newt, please... Promise."

Theseus was just confusing him more, Newt had so many questions but he suspected his brother wouldn't answer if he asked.

But he trusted him anyway.

"I promise."

***

Newt was reading the book Percival had given to him, sitting on the couch of his office when he heard alarmed voices outside. Pickett jumped down off his shoulder and got inside his pocket as soon as possible.

He was scared.

"It's okay, Pickett. I'm sure it's nothing."

He knew Percival was in a meeting so he decided to get out and find out what was going on himself, but as soon as he opened the door he almost bumped into Fontaine in the hallway.

"Newt! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" He said out of breath.

The magizoologist assured it was fine and just when one of the secretary passed next to them running with a shocked expression, Newt took Fontaine's arm to stop him from following her.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Oh for Lewis' sake! You don't know?" Fontaine blinked. "Where have you been?"

Newt's lips parted but the other wizard shook his head.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter." He cut him off. "Weiss and Collins captured one of the dark lord's followers just an hour ago. Picquery ordered to bring him in for interrogation, but since the heads of every Department were in a meeting Wilkinson, the head of the department of international security, told them to take him to the meeting."

Newt pulled the book closer to his chest as he observed the concern on Fontaine's face as he talked.

"Picquery wasn't happy about, but couldn't stop the interrogation and just when..."

"Wait," Newt cut him off. "Why didn't they use veritaserum?"

"It was stolen. All of it," Fontaine explained. "That was even before you got here. We haven't been able to replace it yet. You know it takes months to do it."

Newt had more questions about that incident, but decided it was better not to interrupt again.

"Anyway, they couldn't start because the man began to yell and scream that it was a person in MACUSA that didn't belong. And then he accused Picquery of helping the dark lord. Right in front of everyone."

Newt didn't like Picquery, not after what she did with the wampus he was trying to save, but he didn't think for a second she was capable of something like that.

"But she's not... I mean he must be lying. I'm sure if they keep pressing him he'd say the truth."

Fontaine shook his head.

"They can't. He killed himself right after he accused the President. He used a no-maj weapon."

"That doesn't mean she's guilty."

"I know. The problem is that nobody trusts Picquery anymore. They're going to arrest her."


	6. Chapter 6

Seraphina Picquery didn't put up any resistance when she was arrested. She knew what would happen and how it'd look like if she tried to escape. She insisted on her innocence and gave her wand to Percival Graves. The only moment Newt saw her serenity crumble was when her eyes met Percival's.

"You do believe me, d-don't you, Graves?" Her expression fell just a second and her words trembled a little.

Percival looked at Newt, standing at the end of the hallway, and then smiled back at Seraphina.

"Of course," he assured her. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to prove you're innocent."

The relief that lit up her features was pretty obvious, she didn't even tried to hide it.

"I suppose you'll be in charge during my absence, right?" She mumbled.

"If the council wants to, yes," Percival nodded. "I'll be just temporary, until you come back."

"I hope it's you," she said. "You're more than qualified for the job."

Then she added something that Newt couldn't hear before she was taken away by two aurors.

He was so focused on Picquery he didn't notice Percival walking towards him until two arms wrapped themselves around his body.

Newt turned his head and the Director kissed his cheek, making him shiver.

"You look worried," Percival pointed out, stroke Newt's curls.

"Do you think you can prove her innocence?"

"She'll be fine, Newt. The first thing we have to do is to inspect her wand to see if there are any trace of dark magic in it. Then if we don't find anything then we'll proceeds to search in her house."

Newt was sure they wouldn't find anything in there either. The problem was the press, they probably knew by then what was going on and when they published the story it'd be a mess.

But at least he knew Percival would do anything to help her.

Turning into Percival's arms, Newt faced the auror, feeling the need to kiss his forehead. He did; it was a quick kiss, but Percival seemed to appreciate it anyway.

"You're a great friend, Percy."

***

The council decided Percival Graves was the best option to be the next President of MACUSA and while Percival himself assured Newt that was a temporary thing, he could see that the heads of the other departments didn't think the same.

And of course Newt liked the idea of Percival being the new President, he knew his friend was very capable of taking care of everything, but he felt sorry for Picquery.

"But can't we do something about it?" Newt asked, sitting on Percival's new office. Despite of being the President, he wanted to have Newt close. "I mean... Queenie could testify for her. She could tell them..."

Percival rose from the chair behind his desk and sat next to Newt; a fond smile quirked the corners of his lips upwards.

"You're too good for this world," Percival commented, taking Newt's hand in his. "But listen, you know not everyone around here is aware of Miss Goldstein's ability. If they find out, they'll want to use her for their own benefit and that is if they actually believe anything she says. Some of them could accuse her of working for Picquery and they'd have to investigate her and auror Goldstein. Which could also put your friend Kowalski at risk."

Percival was right.

"I understand," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, my Newt," Percival said, pulling him closer. "Your intentions were good."

Newt was having a difficult time trying to concentrate, but it was almost impossible because he was so surprised by the fact that Percival had called him "his", which was probably just a mistake.

"Come, I think it's time to feed your creatures."

Newt nodded, letting the other man pulling him towards his own case.

***

He was not the only one worried, Queenie seemed to be having a hard time too. Although Newt wasn't so sure Picquery's situation was everything she had in mind.

She didn't even find the news about her sister being promoted to Director of Magical Security that exciting as everyone else did.

Tina was so happy even though Percival reminded her that was a temporary thing. But she was so glad only for the fact that her boss considered her qualified for the job.

She was also nervous as she let Newt know as soon as they were alone; Percival had to attend to a meeting and Queenie wasn't feeling well and decided to go home early.

"I'm sure you'll do an excellent job," Newt assured his friend and accepted her invitation to go to the cafeteria and eat something together.

***

Theseus couldn't stand Harris now that he knew the truth about her. But he knew he couldn't avoid her for long because she'd go straight to Graves.

So he had to act like nothing had happened even they both knew.

She didn't seem to mind that her boss hated her now; she kept doing her job as well as she used to. Harris was a talented auror, the problem was that she was loyal to Graves and probably told him everything that happened in the Ministry.

Theseus worked with her on the Grindelwald's case he even took her to a pub where he expected to find some of Grindelwald's followers.

He had no other choice.

But that night he made a mistake, they were just supposed to go undercover and investigate, they were not supposed to arrest anyone.

The problem was that Harris was a little too enthusiastic about finding Grindelwald and tried to get the information from one of the wizards drinking on the counter. Theseus let her there trying to flirt with the target and he kept looking around for any signs of Grindelwald.

When he looked back Harris and the man were gone.

Theseus found them outside; Harris had cornered him and was torturing him in order to get the information she needed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"My lord needs to know where Grindelwald is."

Theseus stepped forward, ready to take her wand, but there was a bright silver light and both Harris and he fell to the ground.

Their wands were gone and a new figured had appeared in the darkness.

"You don't look anything like your brother," a voice commented and the shadow stepped into the light making him gasp and try to look for his wand.

It was too late; he heard Harris yell something but couldn't make sense of it and then Grindelwald was stepping foward, his wand firmly grabbed in his hand.

Theseus saw a flash of green and closed his eyes, thinking about Newt and how much he lamented leaving Newt alone with Percival Graves.

"I am not your real enemy, Mr. Scamander," Theseus opened his eyes after hearing Grindelwald talking to him and realized the unforgivable curse wasn't aimed at him.

Harris was dead, eyes wide open looking up at the night sky.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi," Grindelwald smirked. "And apologise in advance because no one has to know I spared you. We don't know how many like her are in the Ministry."

Theseus tried to talk, he tried to ask what was going on, but he was hit by another spell and his vision turned black.

He woke up in the hospital, there were a few aurors with him that explained the situation: he was stunned and Harris was found dead.

Theseus memory returned quickly after that. He remembered Grindelwald's words and the look on his face before killing Harris.

But when Theseus was asked, he told them they both were attacked, that he couldn't do anything to save Harris and Grindelwald didn't have the time to finish him as well, but he had tried.

"Did he tell you anything?"

"No." The lie felt wrong coming from his lips, but he didn't hesitate.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt knew it had been a long day for Percival because now that he was the President of MACUSA he had more responsibilities, even more now with Picquery’s situation and the fact that it was everywhere on the news by then. Still, the auror insisted on helping him feed his creatures and smiled to assure Newt he was okay when the magizoologist tried to convince him to go get some sleep instead.

And when Newt came back to check on him after feeding the occamys, he found him with Dougal’s arms around his neck and talking (or at least trying to) with Pickett.

He couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear at the sight and his heart almost got out of his chest for it was beating so hard.

“There you are,” Percival said, smiling back at him. “I think Pickett was worried.”

Newt rolled his eyes at the bowtruckle, but couldn’t stop himself from chuckling.

“He has to get used to spend time without me,” he said and didn’t get surprised when the little creature stuck his tongue out at him.

Deciding to ignore Pickett, Newt took Dougal from Percival’s arms and left him in his nest. Then, once he made sure everyone was in their respective habitats, Percival and he got out of the case.

He thanked him again for the help and was about to go to his own bedroom when the auror grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” he mumbled, looking suddenly flustered and Newt almost frowned in confusion. “I wanted to ask you something first.”

Percival rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his own shoes before turning up his head to finally meet Newt’s eyes.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner… with me,” Percival asked and then after staring at his puzzled look, he added: “As in a… date.”

“Oh!” Newt’s face was entirely covered in a deep shade of red, but he managed to smile shyly at Percival before nodding. “Of course, I’d love to.”

Newt giggled the moment he saw the auror grinning back at him like he just won the lottery.

“Tomorrow night… Is that okay with you?”

“More than okay.”

***

“Are you sure, honey?” Queenie asked the next. And since he hadn’t told her yet it took him a couple of seconds to understand what she was talking about.

“Of course!” He said. “Why?”

She smiled, but the worried look in her eyes didn’t disappear.

“It’s not that I have anything against… it. I just mean that sometimes it’s better to know the other person before jumping into a relationship, don’t you think?”

Newt titled his head to the side, frowning.

“What else do I need to know about Percival? He’s great, he likes my creatures, doesn’t get tired of me talking about them and he’s one of the best wizards I know.” He said, then looked at his hands, feeling heat spreading over his cheeks. “And I think I like him more than just a friend.”

Queenie nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I-I am just worried about you because you’re part of my family now.” She told him. “Maybe I’m just tense because of everything that has been going on lately.”

Newt hugged her, assuring her he was going to be fine.

“I consider you part of my family, too,” he admitted and Queenie almost cried out of happiness after hearing his words.

Curiously, her sister reacted completely different when Newt told her about it.

“Finally!” Tina said. “I thought Mr. Graves was going to pine over you in silence for the rest of the year. You’re so oblivious sometimes, Newt.”

“He wasn’t-”

“Of course he was,” she cut him off, amused.

***

Newt couldn’t see Percival for the rest of the day; he was so busy on Picquery’s case. So when he saw him outside Tina’s office, waiting for him with a huge grin on his face, Newt felt a little nervous.

What if Percival decided to take him to a fancy place? Newt wasn’t used to that kind of things, he didn’t even have proper clothes for that.

But then the auror took his hand and showed him a couple of paper bags, they smelled delicious.

“I’ve decided to go for something to eat instead so we can have dinner inside your case.” Percival said. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Newt didn’t mind at all, in fact he was probably smiling like an idiot at the moment.

He put his arms around the auror and pulled him close for a kiss on the lips. It was quick and shy but Percival looked complete pleased after they pulled apart.

That was the first kiss of the night. The second kiss came later when they both had finished eating and Newt was laughing because a mooncalf had stolen some of their food and left it on the ground after finding out he didn’t really like it. His laughter died when he felt Percival’s lips on his and he quickly relaxed into the kiss. It was different from the first one, Percival kissed him like he was hungry and Newt couldn’t help but surrender to the shiver of pleasure that went through his spine.

They stopped because of the lack of air and because of a very angry Pickett that was pulling Percival’s hair. The bowtruckle looked so offended they couldn’t help but laugh.

Newt felt so happy.

***

Theseus almost tore apart the Daily Prophet when he read the article about “MACUSA’s scandal” not because Picquery was accused of helping New York’s dark lord, but because what it said at the end.

Percival Graves was now President of MACUSA.

Theseus had to find a way to go back as soon as possible.

***

Because of the lack of evidence against her and Picquery’s impeccable record, she was found “not guilty” and got free soon after the official announcement.

The problem was that the public didn’t trust her anymore and the council removed her from all activities and asked her to stay at home for a while.

Newt could see the devastation on her face when she said goodbye to Percival, but she was glad the council had chosen him to be her successor.

“You’ll do a good job, Percival,” she told him and Newt smiled at the words, silently agreeing with her.

Later, when they both were sitting on the couch, Percival’s arms wrapped around him, Newt felt safe and happy despite of everything that had happened.

“It’s going to be fine,” the auror promised and Newt believed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Something was bothering his brother. Even if Theseus’ letters came with the usual questions and the ambiguous comments about the case he was currently working on, Newt knew his brother was hiding something from him; it was just by the way his handwriting changed at the bottom of the letter or the way he had written his name. Theseus was worried. Perhaps it had something to do with Grindelwald.

Newt didn’t want to be another thing for his brother to concern for, so he decided not to mention he had started a relationship with Percival Graves.

Theseus could be such an overprotective brother sometimes.

Instead he wrote about his creatures and that Percival was doing an excellent job as the new MACUSA’s President.

Which was constantly true. Everyone seemed more comfortable having Percival as the President; the aurors were still a little afraid of him but Newt knew they also respected him. New York was becoming a more quiet city even though they still hadn’t been able to find the other dark lord.

Tina had taken her new position very seriously and worked twice as hard which prompted Queenie to scold her every now and then for not having enough sleep. But Tina was more alive and happy; she adored her job and was doing everything in her power to make New York a better place to live.

Newt was proud of all of them; MACUSA had slowly turned itself into a place where everyone thought about the well-being of the magical creatures they managed to rescue.

Percival had contribute the most to make that possible and Newt was so grateful to have someone like him in his life. He was constantly helping Newt inside the case, even if he was already tired, he always worried about him and his creatures, making sure everyone was fed and well rested.

That was the reason why sometimes Newt wondered how a wizard like Percival was interested in someone like… him. He was always expecting for Percival to finally realize he could do better and leave Newt that he went completely still in the other man’s arm when he whispered in the curve of his neck that he loved him.

At his reaction, Percival kissed his cheek and caressed his curls.

“Too soon?” He asked, looking worried. “I know you don’t-”

“It’s not that,” Newt cut him off, feeling himself blush. “I was… I’m surprised, that’s all.”

“Surprised? Why?”

“Because I’m just… myself?”

Percival rolled his eyes and pulled Newt over his lap. “Listen carefully, my Newt: you’re absolutely perfect. I don’t deserve you, but I’d do anything to keep you with me.”

Newt giggled when Percival started to place kisses all over his face.

“There’s no need for you to do anything because I’m not leaving you,” Newt assured.

Percival looked up, staring at him with the most serious, desperate expression.

“Promise me,” he breathed. “Promise you won’t leave.”

“I promise.”

***

Queenie almost bumped into him that afternoon; Newt was walking out Percival’s office and the worried look on his friend’s face made him stop cold.

“Percy is not here, he’s having a meeting with-”

But the witch was already shaking her head.

“It’s okay, actually I was looking for you.”

“What is it then?”

“I need you to go look for Teenie. She went out in the morning, said she was meeting someone that had interesting information for her,” Queenie whispered. She looked around like she was afraid of being caught and then took Newt’s hands in hers. “Please go find her. And don’t tell anyone, we don’t know what are we dealing with yet. I know it’s too much to ask but-”

“It’s okay, Tina is my friend. I wouldn’t let anything happen to her,” Newt promised. “Do you have any idea where did she go?”

“Yes,” Queenie nodded, trying to fight back a few tears. “She was trying to block me but I could see the place and I heard a part of a conversation she had with this person. I’ll take you there.”

***

Reports kept coming to his office about Grindelwald’s followers; some of them had managed to escape from the country and according to Theseus’ sources they were heading towards America again.

It was Theseus’ opportunity to go back to New York and see Newt. He knew Graves was slowly taking over the city and he had to do something to stop him and take his brother as far as possible from him.

He knew it wasn’t going to be easy and because of that he needed to build a solid plan.

The first step was to see if his brother was fine, he needed to make sure he was safe. He knew Graves was obsessed with Newt and therefore he wouldn’t hurt him, but Theseus didn’t trust him at all, so he had to talk with Miss Goldstein and make sure she was still on his side.

Then he was going to find out what exactly happened with Picquery, even though he was almost sure Graves had been the one that caused it.

He needed answers.

***

Dougal’s ability to make himself invisible helped them to create the perfect distraction for Queenie and Newt to get inside the house. It looked abandoned and that appearance wasn’t because of a spell, because they broke all the spells before getting inside (Queenie helped the most because she already knew the spells they had to break).

They found Tina in one of the bedrooms, one wizard was keeping an eye on her but Queenie stunned him before he could utter a word.

But Dougal’s distraction wasn’t enough to wake Tina and get out of there because the demiguise appeared at Newt’s side, looking scared and just when the magizoologist was picking him up, five wizards apparated in the room.

One of them took a step closer to Newt and pointed his wand at him. Queenie, alarmed, called out his name.

And as soon as that happened, a witch in a green coat growled at the wizard with the wand aimed at them.

“Are you out of your mind?” She snarled, ordering him to move away. “You heard her. He’s Scamander.”

Suddenly everyone in the group stared at him almost with fear and Newt couldn’t help but to feel confused.

“Get out,” she told the three of them.

Newt knew it wasn’t the moment to question the situation or to try to fight because they were clearly outnumbered so they all just did what they were told to.

***

Tina was hurt, but didn’t accept Queenie’s offer to go back to the flat to get some sleep, she even rejected her sister’s offer to check out her wounds.

“I need to tell Mr. Graves first,” she insisted. “He needs to know that Grindelwald’s followers are coming back.”

“Maybe we should wait before telling him,” Queenie suggested but Tina only looked at her like she had gone mad.

“Mr. Graves has to know! Now more than ever because I think Newt’s in danger.”

“Me? But-”

“Don’t you understand, Newt? They let us go because of you. They didn’t want to hurt you… And there must be a reason for that,” Tina started babbling. “It’s obvious that the dark lord wants you alive… We just need to find out why. Did you hear anything, Queenie?”

She paled, but shook her head.

“It was everything so… confusing, their thoughts didn’t make much sense because they were thinking at the same time, it was so fast…”

Tina didn’t ask her more, but quirked up one of her eyebrows at her sister before taking Newt by arm and turning around to reach Percival’s office.

It just took one look for Percival to know something had happened, because as soon as Tina put a foot in his office, the auror rose from his chair. He took Newt in his arms and looked at him from head to his feet searching for any kind of wounds or injures even though it was obvious the only one hurt was Tina.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” Newt assured, allowing Percival to pull him close.

“What happened?” Finally, he looked at Tina and she started to tell him everything that had occurred. She told him she was going to meet someone that had information for her about Grindelwald and even though she was aware that it could be a lie, she had decided to take the risk. The problem was when her source got involved in a fight with another group and the place became a mess because everyone realized there was a Grindelwald fanatic among them. They suspected of her and that was when everything went down.

Newt explained the last part of the story and Percival frowned at him.

“The next time you have to tell me first,” he said, kissing his cheek. “Please, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I’m sorry,” Newt knew he could take care of himself because he also knew he had made a mistake by not asking for backup and not telling Percival about it.

“I think Newt’s in danger, Sir,” Tina said then and explained her theory to him. Newt wasn’t so sure, it was just ridiculous to think the dark lord needed something from him.

Of course, Percival listened to her very carefully.

“You did the right thing by telling me, auror Goldstein,” he told her. “And don’t worry about Newt. I’ll protect him from now on.”

“But-”

“Even if he doesn’t like the idea of being protected,” Percival chuckled, looking amused at Newt’s frown. He leaned forward to press his lips to Newt’s before turning back to Tina. “From now on you have to keep me informed about everything, Goldstein, and I mean everything. Are we clear?”

“Crystal, Sir.”

“Good. Now go get some rest.”

Tina nodded and smiled at Newt before walking away.

Once she was gone, Newt was ready to argue, but Percival just shushed him with a very firm kiss on the lips.

“I know you can take care of yourself, my Newt,” he whispered. “But you have to let me help you, Newt. We’re together now.”

Newt sighed. He was right, besides he trusted him.

They went back home and Newt slept that night in Percival’s arms; the auror was mumbling on the back of his neck and kissing his freckles.

“No one will take you away from me,” Percival whispered and Newt giggled at the wizard’s determined tone.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt started to sleep next to Percival since that day, he had discovered he slept better having the auror close and it seemed the other wizard thought the same. And they just did that, they slept. Percival never asked more than kisses and light touches when they were in bed together and Newt was so grateful Percival had given that decision to him.

It wasn’t like Newt was inexperienced or that he didn’t want to be physically intimate with him, he just wanted to take his time because Percival meant so much to him. He always made sure Newt was okay, that he was happy and his creatures were healthy… He seemed to be aware of what Newt liked and what he needed even before Newt himself knew.

And Percy had told him he loved him, not only once… He said it every morning and after a very tiring meeting with the heads of every Department, he told him when Newt got out of the case to see if Percy needed anything.

Percival told him he loved him without actually saying it out loud; Newt caught him staring at him with a look that he had learned it meant Percival really cared about him.

But Newt… He was not as good at that; it was difficult for him sometimes to find the right words to say to him, so he tried to show him with actions instead. Newt made sure Percival got enough sleep and ate properly; he spent his mornings with Percival in his new office because he knew very well by then that Percy liked him to have him close.

Newt was more comfortable showing his feelings rather than expressing them with words, so when he was ready to take the next step he took Percy by his neck and started to kiss him to let him know just how much he wanted him.

Percy had a very good quality, when he got interested in something he put all his effort and focus on it until he knew almost everything about it. And he… He became an expert on Newt.

So he knew immediately what Newt was trying to tell him with his kisses and even though he seemed very much interested in taking the next step, he stopped Newt, took his face in his hands and asked kindly and almost adoringly if he was sure about it.

When Newt assured him that he was more than ready, Percy didn’t rush things, he explored every single inch of Newt’s body and even when he was preparing him he told it was okay if he wanted to stop. Newt made an embarrassing moan of need at that moment, almost whimpering and begging him to continue that Percy kissed him on the forehead and gave him what he wanted. But even in the heat of the moment, even when Percy’s eyes turned completely dark because of the desire, he moved inside Newt slowly and so lovingly whispering in his ear how much he loved him that Newt’s heart just melted.

Their second time was rough, they both jumped at each other the moment they returned home and almost didn’t make it to the bedroom.

After that they learned what the other wanted just by looking at each other in the eye and it became even more interesting to try new things together and take their time to take the other apart and put him back together.

Then Newt discovered that intimacy outside the bedroom was just as enjoyable; the little things like finding Percy making dinner at home and adding candles to make it more romantic or Newt discovering himself wanting to return home to cuddle with Percival on the couch in front of the fireplace, gave him the last bit of courage to finally utter the words back.

He didn’t regret it. Because when Percival buried his face in the curve of his neck and said again he loved him and Newt mumbled his first ‘I love you too’ Percy expression was the most beautiful thing he had seen. He was shocked and hopeful and so happy Newt giggled and kissed him on the lips.

***

It wasn’t like Newt didn’t enjoy surprises, but Theseus was not someone who did things without letting know Newt first, especially if it concerned him. So when Theseus Scamander walking in Percival’s office, Newt first reaction was to frown confused because his brother hadn’t told him he had planned on returning to New York so soon after his last visit. His second reaction was to blush in embarrassment because he was sitting on Percy’s lap the moment his brother decided to storm in the room. Then he stood and rushed towards Theseus because suddenly he looked like he wanted to murder someone.

“What have you done to my baby brother?” He managed to demand before Newt rolled his eyes and took him by the arm to ease him.

“It’s okay, 'Seus. We’re just… We’re in a relationship. I know I should’ve told you before but I didn’t know how.”

Obviously those weren’t the words his brother wanted to hear because he only turned pale; he looked like he was about to get sick.

He was such an overprotective brother.

“Newt, you can’t-”

“I think I’m old enough to choose with whom I spend my time with.”

“You don’t understand… You barely know-”

Newt huffed, getting annoyed.

“I love you, 'Seus, but I’m not a child anymore.”

He knew his brother and by the way his expression changed, Newt was sure Theseus wasn’t going to stop arguing.

But then Percy was at his side, with a hand on his right hip.

“I just want to make Newt happy,” Percival said, looking right at Theseus. “I know that you’re worried about him because he’s part of your family, but since we both want the best for him why don’t we try to get along?”

Closing both his hands into fists, Theseus glared at Percival in a way Newt was almost sure it was his way of telling the President of MACUSA to go to hell, but then his brother seemed to change his mind.

He nodded at Percival even though his body and face were still completely tense.

Tina’s arrival erase part of that tension; she looked around and Newt was sure she was about to roll her eyes.

“Your Niffler is being a pain in the neck again,” she told Newt. “Weiss doesn’t find her necklace and Fontaine assures he saw a 'little rat’ taking his watch.”

He sighed and was about to follow her, but he hesitated when he remembered Percival and Theseus were still there. He didn’t want to leave them alone.

Percy must’ve felt his distress because he kissed Newt’s forehead.

“We’ll be fine,” he assured and Newt felt a lot better after hearing that. He looked at his brother, giving him a silent warning to remind him to behave and just then he rushed towards the door.

***

Theseus had lost count of how many times he had found himself in a situation he wished it was just a nightmare.

That was definitely one of those.

Graves wasn’t smiling anymore, but he still didn’t look like he wanted to kill him… yet.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” The now President of MACUSA offered him, but he just shook his head.

“Why my brother?” He asked, voice sounding like a broken plea.

“I love him,” Graves answered without hesitation, no doubt on his features.

“You’re obsessed,” Theseus corrected, because it couldn’t be true that someone like Percival Graves was capable of love. He wasn’t in love.

Graves wanted to argue with him, but he seemed to change his mind at last second.

“I don’t care if you believe me or not, Scamander,” he said, completely honest. “I just want to know if you’re planning on getting in our way. Because Newt loves you and I don’t want him to suffer… So, as I said before, we both want him to be happy, we should try to get along for him I-”

“We would never get in your way if you let us go. I’m sure you could find someone else, anyone… I won’t tell anything to the Ministry. Just let me take Newt-”

Theseus couldn’t even finish the sentence, in the blink of an eye, he was slammed against the wall by a powerful spell.

“You won’t take Newt away from me,” Graves growled and just then Theseus saw how terrifying he could become. “Never. He’s mine.”

It was in Theseus nature to fight, he liked to protect the ones he loved and at that precise moment he wanted nothing more than to punch Graves in the face. But, fortunately, he was also smart and he knew he had no choice at that moment. He needed time to plan.

He said nothing and he felt as the magic grip around him vanished.

“Don’t say something like that again,” Graves warned him.

“He’s everything I have,” Theseus said, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

“Well… That’s something we have in common.”


	10. Chapter 10

Perhaps the worst part was realizing how much Newt liked and trusted Graves. Theseus spent the day with them, listening to his brother and all the things that had happened since he left. Theseus wanted to leave with Newt, but to do that he had to be prepared; he had to let his brother know who Graves really was and made sure to give him enough proof for Newt to believe him. He also had to make sure to find a good place to hide from Graves.

It was going to take a while, but he could do it.

The other problem was Newt himself, because judging by the way his expression lit up every time Graves was in the room, Theseus was sure the truth it was going to break his heart. But he had to know.

“Do you want something to eat, ‘Seus?” Newt asked, making Theseus blink. Good thing being president of MACUSA kept Graves busy the majority of the time, because he needed to find Queenie Goldstein as soon as possible.

“Actually, why don’t you go and check on your creatures while I look for something to eat for both of us?”

Newt was to happy to have a reason to see his creatures again that he didn’t find odd Theseus offer. Once that his brother got inside the case, he walked outside Graves’ office to find Miss Goldstein.

***

The witch’s face was paler than usual; her expression was twisted with worry and Theseus thought for a moment that only a very strong and collected person could possibly bare having a gift like hers.

Queenie Goldstein’s lips quirked up.

“I’m not that strong,” she sighed. “These last couple of months have been truly a challenge for me.”

He could see that; she looked tired and sad.

“I’m fine, thanks,” she quickly replied to something Theseus hadn’t asked yet.

He wanted to ask many things, but he knew he didn’t have the time. He had to choose his questions carefully.

“It was him, wasn’t it?” One of the advantages of talking to Queenie Goldstein was that she didn’t need much to know what the other was talking about. And Theseus didn’t want to take any risks; they still were inside MACUSA, he couldn’t talk freely about Picquery.

“Yes,” even though he was expecting the answer it still made him feel worried when he heard it. Because it seemed Graves had the power to do anything he wanted. And neither of them could do anything about it.

“I don’t want my brother to be with someone like him,” he blurted out and watched with confusion as the witch paled at his words.

“I know, but you must think carefully before doing anything, Mr. Scamander,” Queenie Goldstein begged. “It won’t be easy to do what you want. I think you should wait-”

“Wait?” A frown appeared on his face, as Theseus leaned in to look at her. Something was not right. “Wait until my brother gets hurt?”

“Mr. Graves would never hurt, Newt… I can assure you-”

“Why are you defending a monster like him, out of the sudden?” He growled.

“I’m not!” She sobbed. “I’m still on your side, I swear! But please, you have to understand… Newt’s the only thing that keeps him sane. If you take Newt away… It’ll be a nightmare, for all of us.”

“You’re asking me to sacrifice my brother-”

“It’s not a sacrifice,” the witch cut him off. “Newt is not in danger. He’s happy…”

“I just want to protect my brother,” Theseus snapped.

“And I want to protect my sister and my Jacob.”

Theseus understood, he really did, but if she thought he was going to leave his brother with Percival Graves for the rest of his life she was very wrong.

“No, I’m not asking you that,” she said. “I just want time. We have to think this very carefully so neither of our families gets hurt.”

Theseus wasn’t happy about that, but he knew he had no other choice.

***

Newt was glad his brother had decided to stay, especially now that he seemed more used to the idea of him having a relationship with Percival.

Well… He was that happy after finding out that he shared bedroom with Percival; his expression turned into something close to horror, but to Newt’s surprise his brother didn’t even make a single comment about it.

And Newt would’ve been really happy having his brother with him if it wasn’t for the fact that something was bothering him. He knew his brother and could recognize if there was something wrong with him.

He waited until the next day and decided to talk with Theseus when they were both alone inside the case.

“Is everything alright?”

“Of course, little one,” Theseus assured, smiling at him in a way he was sure could fool anyone. But not him.

“'Seus,” he frowned, arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m worried,” his brother admitted.

“About me?”

“I don’t want anything happen to you,” Theseus nodded, putting his arms around him. “There are dark wizards out there. There’s Grindelwald and the other one. I don’t want them to hurt you.”

Theseus had always taken care of him. He grew believing he was the one who had to protect Newt. But it couldn’t be always like that.

“I worry about you, too. You know?” Newt said.

Theseus grinned and kissed him on the forehead.

“I know.”

***

Newt was grateful for having the friends he had; they were all there helping him to take care of an injured hippogriff. Theseus had hugged him when they found him; Newt couldn’t help but to tear up a little when he saw him for the first time.

Percival and his aurors managed to capture three of them, but the rest had escaped from the scene. Once he took care of everything in MACUSA, he returned with Tina and Queenie to help him with the creature.

Newt knew the hippogriff was going to survive, they were strong creatures, but he couldn’t control the anger he felt when he realized how much he had suffered.

“They don’t deserve to be treated like this,” he sobbed. Queenie reached his side and was desperately trying to calm him down.

“I know, sweetie, but please… Mr. Graves is coming and-”

Newt wasn’t listening; he was petting the hippogriff who could barely open his eyes.

“What kind of person does something like this?” He spat. Theseus knelt next to him, looking from him to Queenie.

Percival and Tina heard him from the other side and within seconds Percy appeared in front of him; he almost glared fiercely at Queenie and Theseus.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” Newt assured, jumping right into Percy’s arms. “It’s just-”

“Everything’s fine. The hippogriff is getting better,” Queenie said. And Newt had the weird feeling like she kept interrupting him on purpose… Which was absolutely ridiculous. Why would she do that?

Percy caressed his curls. Newt sighed, burying his face in the auror’s neck.

“Sometimes I wish I could protect every single creature in the world. But that’s not possible. I wish there weren’t people like that.”

Queenie shook her head and covered her mouth. Newt wondered if it was because of what he had said.

“Don’t worry, my Newt,” Percy said. “I’ll take care of it, I promise. I told you I would make this city a safe place for you and your creatures.”

Newt knew that was impossible, but he appreciated his promise anyway.

“Thanks, Percy.”


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed like the criminal activity had decreased since Percival had taken over Picquery’s place. With the help of Tina’s team of aurors, Newt had been able to save many magical creatures and he had to make even more habits to make sure everyone got the space they needed.

He hadn’t felt so happy before.

Of course he still felt sorry for Picquery, but he was so proud and happy for the good job Percival was doing in MACUSA.

He was not the only one happy with the results though, because the heads of the department had decided to organize a celebration to thank all MACUSA’s workers for the effort they had put for the past weeks.

There were only two problems with that: it was going to be a ball and Newt had never been good at social events and Theseus looked like he was going to attend to a funeral.

He was worried about him. Newt knew Theseus was overprotective, but lately he had been acting weird, even for him. Sometimes Theseus constant staring looked like he was afraid of losing Newt if he looked away for more than two seconds.

Newt tried to talk with him about it, but Theseus was stubborn and insisted he was perfectly fine.

Well, he supposed he could deal with that after the ball.

***

Newt wasn’t used to wear fancy clothes, but the suit was a gift from Percival and he kept insisting he looked great in it so he decided not to complain about it.

Despite of not being a people’s person, Newt actually was having fun in the ball. Percival wanted him to be close to him most of the time and because so many wizards and witches wanted to have a few words with the President of MACUSA, Percival introduced him to everyone as his boyfriend.

However, Newt also had the opportunity to dance with all his friends and even with Theseus, who let him go almost reluctantly when Percival demanded it was time for him to dance with Newt.

It still surprised Newt how well the two of them fit together; he immediately felt relaxed as he let Percival lead them to the center of the room.

“You seem to be doing quite well as President,” he mumbled, the smile on his face quirking up even wider.

Percival leaned forward, hand in hand with Newt, he pressed their foreheads together and stared into his eyes before whispering: “I love you.”

Newt blushed, but the grin never disappeared from his face.

“I love you too,” he breathed.

“I’d do anything for you, my Newt,” Percival added, before stopping in the middle of the song, leaving the magizoologist completely bewildered.

“Percy, what is-” he gasped, not being able to finish his own sentence as he watched Percival Graves getting on one knee. The ones on the dance floor noticed and to stopped as well to give them both some space.

“Will you marry me, Newt?”

He was sure what he wanted to say at that moment, but the words couldn’t come out, instead, Newt’s eyes were fill with tears as he managed to nod.

“Yes,” he gasped the answer. And felt the silver ring sliding onto his finger; he heard Percival getting up before feeling arms around him, pulling him closer.

He usually didn’t enjoy being the center of attention, but that time he didn’t mind it that much because Percy was with him as everyone approached to congratulate them.

Well… everybody except for Theseus.

***

Things with Theseus didn’t go well after that. He tried many times to persuade Newt of braking the engagement, but the refused to listen.

He knew he also had an argument with Percival, but it ended pretty quickly, with Theseus glaring at the other auror while Percival was doing his best to ignore him.

He even decided to leave the brothers alone in the house and he returned to MACUSA. But Newt had had enough of Theseus not trusting his decisions that Newt left the house as well to go buy more ingredients for his potions.

He was seriously considering asking his brother to leave, when he noticed a wizard was following him.

Newt turned around, wand in hand, aiming at the figures in the shadows, when the man put his hands on the air as a peace sign.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he said. “I just want to make a deal.”

“Not interested,” Newt mumbled.

The man put his hand inside of his pocket and Newt tensed for a moment until he saw the man holding a little bowtruckle.

Newt was petrified.

“I just want to talk,” he insisted. And Newt knew it was better to do as he said if he wanted to save the creature.

“F-Fine,” he said.

“My lord Grindelwald wants to make a deal with the dark lord that rules New York. He would like you to let him know he’s willing to listen to his demands.”

Newt blinked, genuinely confused.

“I’m not one of the dark lord’s followers.”

“Of course you’re not, you’re the darling, I know.”

“The darling?” Newt shook his head. “I don’t even know who he is!”

The wizard tilted his head to the side and stared at him with curiosity, but Newt was more focused on the little bowtruckle that was trying to escape from the man’s hand.

“But you’re Graves’ sweetheart… How can you not know what he truly is?”

Newt’s attention snapped back at him. That man was just trying to upset him.

“Percival would never do anything like that.”

A laughter was his response.

“You really have no idea… It must be hard for you then… To find out like this.”

He was just trying to get on his nerves, Newt was sure of it. He should not listen…

“Do you know why are there no more wizards that traffic with magical creatures? Because it’s too risky, because Graves’ ordered his followers to kill them all. And just because his darling asked him to.”

“I didn’t want him to kill them!” Newt gasped, then ashamed of his words he added. “Percival did not do that. He is not the dark lord.”

The man smirked and Newt hated the smug look on his face so much. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but before he did, Newt stunned him and managed to catch the bowtruckle just in time.

“It’s going to be fine,” he promised the creature, even though he was shaking with anger and fear.

He should’ve apparated home immediately, he should not have doubted for a second. Instead, he apparated at the Goldsteins flat.

Newt just wanted to talk to Queenie a couple of minutes, so she could tell him it was all a lie and he could go back to sleep peacefully.

But when the blonde girl opened the door and urged him to come in, when she looked at him into his eyes, Newt knew something was not okay.

“Queenie…” He couldn’t even let the burning question escape from his lips, because the witch started crying.

“I’m so sorry, Newt,” she said and the arms around his shoulders were even worse than a confirmation of his fears. “I truly am.”


	12. Chapter 12

 

> _"I just have to know, while I still have time._
> 
> _Do I have to run or hide away from you?"_
> 
> A dangerous mind - Within Temptation

Newt sank into the couch, Queenie was still looking at him with sorrow and pain. He knew his friend could hear the chaos in his head, the pain he was feeling as the images of Percival smiling at him as he helped to feed his creatures filled his mind.

Blinking back the tears, Newt tried to focus on what he was going to do next, but it was too soon yet, the wound was still wide open. He sighed and looked down at the ring on his finger… Percy… he couldn’t- he wouldn’t hurt him, would he?

“He loves you, he really does,” Queenie whispered, and even though her voice was soft and tender, Newt still got startled after hearing her.

“Does he?” It was ridiculous, he just found out Percival was a dark lord and the thing Newt cared about the most was if he loved him for real or not.

“He fell in love before he turned into… this,” she explained. “He loved you since… that day, the day you saved him.”

At that moment it was impossible to stop the tears coming from his eyes, he blinked and tried to wipe them away… but when he felt the cold ring over his cheek, Newt started to sob.

Luckily, Tina hadn’t come back from MACUSA, because now that he began, Newt could not stop himself. And he had no idea what he would said if she arrived.

“I love him too,” he cried, voice broken. “What am I gonna do now?”

He heard Queenie sitting next to him right before he felt her arm around his shoulders.

“Perhaps… if you try to-”

But Newt didn’t listen, he was hearing Theseus’ voice in his head; all the times he had tried to warn him… All the times he had insisted him to leave Percival…

“My brother… Does he…?”

“Yes, he knows.”

Newt had been unfair with; Theseus just wanted to protect him, but he didn’t listen.

The tie; that was the reason Theseus turned his old tie into a portkey, that was why he insisted Newt so much on never telling Percival.

Perhaps it was better for him to go back to England with his brother, because even if he had a way to prove that Percival it was a dark lord, he’d never do anything against him. He didn’t want Percival to get caught.

Queenie looked like she was desperate to talk, but she couldn’t because Newt asked… he wanted an answer to a terrible question.

“The traffickers… Are they dying because of me?”

“That’s not your fault, Newt. But i-if you want to know if Graves gave the order to kill everyone that hurt magical creatures… Yes, he did.”

Newt always thought that people that trafficked with magical creatures were horrible, disgusting human beings… But he didn’t want them to be dead…

Then, another terrible thought crossed his mind.

“What about Picquery?”

“He did that too…”

Newt gasped, his heart almost exploding in his chest. He looked at Queenie and asked, desperate: “Is this a nightmare?”

Please… tell me it is. But he knew it wasn’t, Queenie remained quiet and Newt had to deal with all the things he found out about Percival.

Of course it was real, it hurt so much to be just a dream.

He should go back with Theseus.

“Newt… please, think about it first,” Queenie took his hand, making him look at her again. She seemed… scared. “If you leave… he won’t be the same anymore.”

His mouth was dry, it was as if his lips didn’t want to ask anything ever again, he was tired of the answers, he didn’t want to keep hearing all the things Percival had done. He just wanted to remember his Percy, the man that always comforted him if one of his creatures was hurt, the man that stayed awake with him at night if he had to take care of one of them of they got sick. The wizard that always did anything to make him laugh.

“Are you afraid of him, Queenie? Has he threatened you?”

“I fear… That if you go, it would get worse. For everyone. For him. He still has good in him, he loves you so much, Newt…”

“I-I don’t know what to do,” he admitted. He didn’t want to leave him, he still loved him. Part of him still wanted to get married…

He shook his head.

“I need to talk to Theseus,” he said and didn’t give Queenie time to talk, to stop him before he stormed out of the flat.

***

Newt stumbled into the house, Percival hadn’t retuned yet, so he had a little bit to talk with Theseus before making a decision.

His brother was waiting for him in the living, Newt could see, even in the dim light, the pained expression on Theseus’ face.

He wanted to apologise, but his brother was quicker; he pulled Newt into his arms and mumbled his name before adding: “I’m sorry, Newt. I didn’t want to upset you… I’m just worried about you.”

Perhaps he wasn’t as ready as he thought, because the moment Newt felt the embrace, the tears quickly came back.

“I know,” he sobbed. Theseus took a step back to look at him in the face, confused and concerned he tried to ask Newt what was going on, but then, before he could open his mouth, the magizoologist mumbled: “I know everything… about Percival.”

Theseus blinked, he took his brother’s hand and guided him towards his room. Then, whispering like he was afraid of being heard, asked him to say what had happened.

And Newt did. It was difficult because every time he mentioned Percy his voice broke and a couple of tears fell over his cheeks.

“We must go,” Theseus cut him off when Newt reached the part where he talked with Queenie. “Before he comes back.”

“I want to talk to him.”

A look of alarm and disbelief was aimed at his direction, it didn’t surprise him. Theseus’ eyes were looking at him like he just watched Newt losing his mind.

“If he knows about this he won’t let you go-”

“He would never do anything like that,” Newt protested. “Percy loves me. Maybe I can change his mind…”

“People like him cannot love,” Theseus spat, irritated. “He’s just obsessed with you. You can’t do anything for him, Newt. He won’t listen.”

“But-”

“He said he would kill me. That’s why I never told you.”

Newt stood in the middle of Theseus’ bedroom, petrified. He wanted to believe Percival was not like that, he wanted to think he would never hurt the people Newt cared about, but it was time to face the reality… that was why Queenie was scared and why his brother looked so sick and shocked every time Percival was in the same room.

Still… Newt wanted something… anything that could give him hope.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theseus’ taking something in his hand, it was Newt’s case.

“Let’s go,” he said, but Newt was still too hurt to react; it was like watching everything from far away.

Theseus didn’t wait for an answer and Newt could see as he took the old tie and Newt’s arm.

Everything turned into a confusing blur and when Newt could breathe again, when everything became clear, he realized he was not in their parents’ house.

“Where are we?” Newt blurted out, taking back the case, right now that was the only thing that made him feel like not everything was lost. “You said the portkey lead to our house…”

Theseus was already inspecting the place, wand in hand and mumbling numerous spells to protect the place.

“I lied in case you told Percival about it. We cannot stay in our house, he knows how to get there.”

Newt looked around, the place was strange, but it looked familiar somehow…

“Where are we?” He repeated, trying not to think on what would Percival feel when he found out Newt was not coming back.

“This was uncle Mike’s house,” he said. “And this is where we are going to stay until I find a safer place for us.”

It was difficult for Newt to see Theseus acting like they both were running from Grindelwald. Percival was not like that.

“I don’t think that would be necessary…”

“Newt,” Theseus looked tired, his voice was barely a whisper. He helped him sit on an green, big couch and he gently took Newt’s hand. “Graves is not who you think he is. He’s a dark lord. And he will try to find you. We need to hide.”

Newt bit his lip, he was so tired of crying… but it hurt so much. Part of him still wanted to see Percival and talk to him.

He didn’t want to give up on him so easily.

But perhaps… perhaps this time Theseus was right.

“I’ll protect you, little one. Don’t worry.” He felt strong arms around him and Newt buried his face in his brother chest.

Maybe it was time to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested in hearing the song A dangerous mind of Within Temptation:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYtsSYq4Vi4


	13. Chapter 13

Newt didn’t want to think; he opened his case and got inside to check on his creatures while Theseus took care of the rest. He knew his brother was doing his best to protect him, the problem was that Newt didn’t think he needed to be protected from Percival.

He missed him already. But he couldn’t… he didn’t want to think about the fact that he had been a dark lord for many years now. Why? Why did Percival decide to do something like that?

How many people had he hurt?

Perhaps Newt was wrong, maybe it was a bad idea to want to talk with Percy. What if his brother was right and he didn’t love him?

Newt sobbed, unable to stop himself and startling both Pickett and Niff in the process; the bowtruckle jumped over his shoulder and caressed the curls behind his ear, while the Niffler went to his nest and brought back a galleon and offered him to the magizoologist.

He chuckled at the sight, managed to wipe off the tears on his cheeks. Newt smiled and stared to feed all of his creatures, by the time he reached Dougal’s habitat he was feeling better, but the demiguise still knew something was off, because he climbed up to Newt’s arms and hugged him to comfort him.

***

Hours later, when Newt was sure he wasn’t going to turn into a crying mess in front of his brother, he got out the case.

Theseus was already making dinner for the both of them; the house had lost his abandoned appearance, looking more and more like a real home.

Newt still felt like something was missing.

“And your job at the Ministry?” He asked, carefully… it was as if he was afraid of distracting his brother from what he was doing.

“What of it?” Theseus smiled, so calm and relaxed that only then Newt realized how much he had suffered for the last couple of months. Newt had known his brother was worried, he just hadn’t realized how much. He had been so happy with Percival that he became selfish and didn’t think about his brother at all.

“You’re gonna lose it, if you don’t go back to the Ministry,” Newt told him.

“I’ll get another job,” Theseus said casually, as if he hadn’t worked so hard for the past few years to get that job.

“You don’t have to ruin your life for me,” Newt insisted, looking down at his hands.

Theseus did a last movement with his wand and the food placed itself on plates and reached the table. He turned to look at his brother and smiled at him.

“I don’t care about that job, little one. You’re the most important thing for me,” he assured, leaning in to hug him. “Everything’s going to be fine, I promise.”

Newt wanted to believe him, but he couldn’t, because at the moment nothing felt right.

***

Queenie was not a seer, she had no idea what was going to happen, but she never felt the need to know. And still, at that particular moment, she knew something was about to happen.

She was worried about Newt, but also about Percival Graves, she knew if Newt’s brother convinced him to go, the auror was going to suffer; it was going to change him completely.

Chaotic thoughts reached her even before she heard the furious knock on the door; she rose from the chair at the table and opened the door thinking that she was glad Teenie had decided to work late.

Percival Graves stormed into the apartment without a word, but Queenie didn’t need those to be aware of the pain he was going through. The man was desperate to know what had happened, why Newt had decided to leave without a word and if he was going to see him again.

“Where’s my fiancé?” He asked, looking right at her for answer.

Queenie shook her head.

“I don’t know,” she admitted and stepped back when a flash of irritation crossed the man’s features.

She knew Graves had changed, she knew when Newt was around he was happy and was willing to be more merciful on those that tried to go in his way, but right now, there was no Newt to remind him there was still humanity inside him.

“You’re lying,” he hissed, there was no real anger in his voice, just pain. Graves was a smart man and he was figuring out why Newt would leave him without even saying goodbye.

“I’m not,” she said. “Last thing I knew was that he wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” He had an idea already, but he was not willing to admit it to himself.

“He knows,” Queenie told him and heard all the painful thoughts that crossed Graves’ mind in a second, he was so easy to read at the moment, because he was too emotional to shield himself from her.

“How much?”

“Enough.”

Then, his sorrow turned into a dangerous anger when he thought about Newt’s brother. Graves’ closed both his hands into fists and Queenie worried he would cross another line, one that Newt would never forgive him to have crossed.

“It’s not Mr. Scamander’s fault,” she told him. “Newt encountered someone, one of Grindelwald’s followers, that’s how he knew.”

One the glasses on the table broke out of nowhere and Queenie got startled by the sound. Graves was losing control, he wanted to find that man and kill him, he wanted to kill Grindelwald as well. He was sure that had been planned.

“Newt still loves you,” that worked, because Graves looked at her and the anger disappeared, replaced by a bit of hope.

“I need to see him.”

“Perhaps if you offer him to change, maybe if-”

“If he wanted to talk to me, the why did he leave?” Graves cut her off, voice dangerous again. Queenie knew he was thinking about Theseus Scamander, he was not happy with Newt’s brother.

“I don’t know,” she mumbled, but her voice cracked at the last part, it was not enough to convince Graves. He knew Queenie was thinking the same.

Theseus Scamander had taken his brother with him.

“I’m gonna bring my fiancé back.”

Queenie was definitely not a seer, but she didn’t need to in other to know something bad was going to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Theseus was being ridiculous. Newt had agreed with him to not draw too much attention towards them. They were staying in Paris, sure it was not a hidden place, but just a few people knew about uncle Mike’s house.

And despite Newt’s reluctance, he was following his brother’s instructions until he figured it out where to go next.

Newt had not tried to write Percival nor he had made an attempt to go and continue his research on magical creatures.

But not to be allowed to get out of the house, that was just too much. Theseus insisted he had to because he had to get information from the Ministry, but Newt was very capable of taking care of himself. Besides, he needed to feed his creatures and he couldn’t wait for his brother to return and buy the stuff he wanted.

He had to get out.

The next day Theseus told him he was going to try and contact a friend to find out how things were in MACUSA; Newt knew it would take hours for him to go back. So he waited and when he was sure Theseus was gone, he left the house.

Newt had no one to talk to, he couldn’t… But he still wanted to know about Percival. Hopeful, he decided to buy the newspaper; the wizard selling it was surrounded by a group of enthusiastic people that was whispering and mumbling something about Grindelwald.

Pickett, a little overwhelmed by the amount of people, buried himself even more in Newt’s pocket while he was trying to ask an old witch about it.

“What happened?” She didn’t seem to have time to give him an answer though because as soon as the question escaped Newt’s lips, the woman threw the newspaper towards him.

“See for yourself, boy” she answered in French and turned around to look for her husband.

Worried, Newt turned the pages desperately, but the news he was looking for was on the front page; he closed it again only to look at Tina’s proud smile, right next to Percival’s neutral expression as the both of them were being congratulated by the mayor.

They had been able to arrest a large group of Grindelwald’s fanatics right before they could destroy a building full of muggles.

The writer of the article also said that Percival Graves was the best President MACUSA had ever had in a long time.

“Grindelwald is finally going down,” commented a wizard next to him, smiling and nudging Newt’s side playfully. “Isn’t that great?”

But Newt’s eyes were still glued to the paper, he was looking at the way Percival tried to smile and nod at the mayor, but he knew him well enough to know he was in pain.

Newt wondered if it was because of him.

***

He came back to the house too late; by the time he opened the door his brother was already waiting for him, sitting on uncle Mike’s old couch.

There was still concern on his features when he looked up to meet Newt’s eyes, then, when he made sure his little brother was completely fine, that desperate concern turned into anger.

He was livid.

“Why did you do that?” He snarled, Newt saw he was torn between the need to hug him and keep yelling at him for being so reckless.

“You can’t keep me here forever, ‘Seus,” he huffed back. “Besides, you never tell me anything… You never answer to my questions about the Ministry, about MACUSA…”

“I’m trying to protect you, Newt!”

“Maybe I don’t need your protection… Maybe I don’t want it… You don’t know Percy as I do, 'Seus-”

“You don’t know him either!” Theseus snapped, but he regretted immediately. “Listen, little one, I just… I don’t want to lose you…”

However, Pickett’s scared whimper made them both look down, in time to see Newt’s engagement ring shine.

Theseus curiosity turned into panic.

“You’re still wearing that?” He gasped, alarmed. “Take it off!”

It was too late, a loud 'crack’ was heard just seconds before the door slammed open.

“Newt,” the magizoologist almost jumped at the familiar voice, his heart warming at the sound.

He couldn’t stop the smile quirking his lips upwards.

“Percy,” he sobbed, noticing the shadows under the auror’s eyes.

The Director returned the grin, the mirth in his look so evident and honest that for a second Newt refused to believe that man was capable of anything bad.

“Newt, I missed you,” he mumbled, voice desperate. “Come back to me.”

He was about to step forward when Theseus shoved him behind himself, grabbing his wand firmly in his hand, aiming directly at Percival’s face.

“Newt is not going anywhere,” he spat and as soon as he did Percival’s expression changed.

He was furious.


	15. Chapter 15

Theseus was the first one to make a move, however his spell didn’t hit Percival’s chest as planned because the President of MACUSA blocked it just in time.

“You cannot take Newt away from me,” Percival growled, taking a step forward. “You have to let him choose.”

Newt tried to put his hand on his brother’s shoulder to make him listen, but Theseus moved away, only to aim a second spell to Percival’s face. But then again, the hex was rejected by a magic shield and Newt realized despite of how furious he looked, Percival never tried to attack his brother.

“He was never yours,” Theseus spat, growing irritated. Newt noticed how his words started to affect the other auror. “Why don’t you leave-”

Before things could get worse, Newt apparated right in the middle of them, startling his brother who was ready to try and hex Percival again.

“What are you doing?” Theseus yelled, irritation and worry filling his voice. “You cannot trust him!”

Newt looked at his brother, knowing he wouldn’t be forgiven for what he had decided to do.

“I want to go back to New York with Percival,” he mumbled, watching as his words hit his brother and how easy they started to affect him.

There was concern, sadness and even disappointment in those eyes.

“Don’t ruin your life for me, ‘Seus,” Newt said, turning his back to face Percival, who’s eyes were already sparkling with joy. “Go to the Ministry and get your job back. Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.”

“Newt, don’t do this.”

But he did, he jumped right into Percival’s open arms and embraced him, he felt the warmth of his body around just before he closed his eyes.

“Let’s go home,” he whispered.

***

Hands on each other and lips glued together they fell on the bed as soon as they arrived home. Turned out, Percival was not the only one who missed Newt desperately.

“Please, don’t leave me again,” Percival mumbled after a while, when they were both tired but happy to feel the other’s skin.

After feeling a kiss on the base of his neck, Newt turned around to face Percival, he caressed his face before speaking again. “I won’t, but we have to change a few things.”

“Anything you want,” it was Percival’s response.

***

There was still a group of people that saved magical creatures and stopped traffickers outside MACUSA, but they didn’t kill. Not anymore.

And thanks to them, Grindelwald wasn’t being able to enter New York again.

Queenie smiled more often, she had the love of her life with her and her sister, who was slowly becoming a great Director of Magical Security.

Theseus went back to the Ministry, Newt heard he was again the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. But he didn’t hear it from him because he didn’t write, not since that day, not anymore.

Newt knew he was completely focused on capturing Grindelwald and some say he was quite obsessed with it.

He didn’t go to the wedding of course. And even though Newt was worried, he also had more important things to focus on.

Because his husband lost control whenever someone tried to hurt Newt and it was only Newt’s sweet, calming words the thing that stopped him from taking that dark path again.

But Percival listened to his husband, he drowned in Newt’s eyes and buried his face in the curve of his neck, always whispering how thankful he was for having Newt with him.

“It’s okay, Percy. In the morning I still be here,” Newt mumbled, kissing the man he loved in the cheek, whenever Percival looked at him with fear. “I’ll always be here.”

They were happy, because they were together even though every now and then Newt looked at the sky hoping to see his brother’s owl through the window.


End file.
